


My Name Is Yohane

by TransMagicalGirl



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Trans Character, i won't rest until all of the love live moms are accepting of their queer kids, this is basically my take on yoshiko vs yohane, trans yohane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransMagicalGirl/pseuds/TransMagicalGirl
Summary: Yohane has a particularly rough day of everyone calling her Yoshiko and finally tells her mom how she feels about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	My Name Is Yohane

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a fic with a trans character! Yohane has always been my biggest trans headcanon in Love Live and it felt really good to write this.

“Damn it, why can’t I just tell them about my name?” Yohane was lying in bed after a long day at school and an even longer day of Dia’s insane workout routine. “I should’ve been more sure that I was okay with this and now I’m stuck with ‘Yoshiko’.”

She had lucked out and her parents had given her a feminine name, but when her chuunibyou phase started and she took on the persona of “Yohane” she quickly fell in love with this new name. It felt better and didn’t remind her of herself before she came out. Unfortunately she couldn’t quite tell her friends how she felt about this. The teasing would be endless.

She was spiralling and heavy dysphoria was creeping in. Her whole body felt as though it was being stuck with a thousand needles, and this just compounded itself as she fell further into a miserable abyss. She noticed how her stuffed bra fit wrong and had become acutely aware of the stubble from the day littering her face. She felt awful and she couldn’t shake how it still felt weird to shower with the rest of Aqours. They were understanding, and maybe it was just her, but it always felt awkward. She clearly didn’t fit in and she couldn't believe that the others were actually okay with sharing showers with her.

“God, I wish I was cis so bad,” she mumbled into her pillow. “I just want to be normal like everyone else.” She couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and started sobbing, drenching her sheets in a mess of her already messed up makeup.

Her mom knocked on the door “Honey, are you okay? I can hear you and I want to help if I can.”

“Just go away!” Yohane yelled, “I just need to be alone.” She couldn’t be honest and admit that she needed some help. She wanted so bad to ask for a hug and some reassurance and maybe a glass of juice, but that was just asking for her emotional dam to completely collapse. She could hear her mom shuffle anxiously outside her door for a moment before slowly walking away. That was one thing Yohane really appreciated about her mom; she never imposed and let her do her own thing on her own terms.

Yohane continued to lay there crying into her pillow, the sobs seeming to never end. She was feeling lower than she had in a long time. It felt wrong to get so worked up over a name that was already feminine, but dysphoria doesn’t always work in ways that make sense, and a name is important to get right.

She eventually managed to stop crying and just lay down exhausted. She finally felt the ability to ask her mom for help, but couldn’t muster enough energy to call for her and just sent her a text.

_“I’m sorry I yelled. I could actually use company and an open ear. Also some juice if that’s cool.”_

A moment later she heard a light knock at her door and the click of her door cracking open. “I’m coming in. Is it alright if I sit on your bed?” her mom asked.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Yohane said. “Did you bring some juice?”

“Here you go, sweetie,” her mom said. “Very Berry Blast, your favorite.”

“Thank you, you’re excellent room service,” Yohane said, just managing a joking tone.

“So what’s wrong?” her mom asked. “What’s got my baby Yoshiko in a bind tonight?” Yohane flinched at the sound of that name. She really needed to say something.

“So you know how I’ve kept my given name because it’s still feminine?” Yohane said.

“Yeah, I remember how happy you were that you wouldn’t have to change it,” her mom said. “Even as a grade schooler you understood that it would be difficult to get everyone to refer to you differently. You were so mature.”

“I um, I have a confession to make,” Yohane took a few deep breaths to steady herself. “I don’t like that name. Or I did, but I guess as I got older I wished I’d chosen a new one. Formed my own identity, y’know?”

“That makes sense,” her mom said. “Or at least I can see why. You’re a different you than you were back then. Do you have a new name in mind?”

“I do,” Yohane said. “It’s embarrassing though, so I need you to not laugh. I’m really serious.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“My name is Yohane. I know that’s a silly name I used as a dumb middle schooler, but it feels good. It feels right and I know that’s what my name should be.”

Her mom looked her in the eyes for a moment and Yohane thought for sure she would laugh, but to her surprise she just hugged her. “I’m so glad you felt comfortable telling me,” she said. “I’m always worried that I’m doing this whole parent-of-a-trans-kid thing wrong, but stuff like this is how I know I’m doing something right.”

Yohane hugged her back and started crying again. “I’m so glad you’re my mom,” she said. “I’m so, so glad.” She continued to cry as she sat there, her mom patting the back of her head reassuringly.

“You’re gonna get through this,” her mom said, “and I happen to have some great news for you that might brighten this crappy day. I was talking to my doctor earlier, and she said that it should be fine for you to start hormones. She just needs you to come into her office for some lab work and she’ll be able to prescribe them.”

Yohane jumped back in shock “Wait what?! How? I thought there was a waitlist and I had to be 18 and go through therapy?”

“Nope!” her mom said, “With the right doctor you can get them with just a few signatures and a needle jab. I’m sure you can handle that for a better life”

“Of course I can! When can I do this? Holy crap it’s finally happening!” Yohane was rambling in excitement and hugged her mom again, this time out of happiness. She was finally starting her life properly, with a name and body all her own.


End file.
